Derek Channing
"I got her! I got the bitch!" Derek Channing is the former Regional Director of Corrections. Channing is corrupt and makes enemies with many of the people he works alongside. Channing is arrested in season 6 and charged with murder. Channing was played by Martin Sacks Time At Wentworth When Channing wants something done or wants to make a point, he’ll soften the blow with humour. When that doesn’t work he gets tough. He is aware of the constant pressure of his position, both politically and publicly. Given his own misspent youth he is a genuine believer in prison reform and is constantly on the lookout for a different approach. However, he is no bleeding heart and shrewd, politically astute and knows how to work the system. He is now onto his second marriage but with an eye for beautiful women and an easy charm, he is still a flirt. In the early seasons visits the prison and is seen on good terms with Governor Erica Davidson, calls several prisoners a "waste of resources" and is less then impressed with Erica's views, but makes her governor anyway. Is seen on shaky ground with Ferguson and he himself investigates Ferguson's run as governor but is manipulated by her as she warns him she will go public about the brothel he helps run. Season 5-6 Has been involved in corruption involving drugs and brothel keeping which Ferguson uses to manipulate him. During season 5, Channing takes over as governor from Vera, and allows Jake to continue his drug running in the prison and it isn't unit Ferguson is lynched does he stop caring about her, Channing is sacked after the escapes of Doyle and Ferguson and becomes a literal recluse drug addict and living in a shack in season 6. He tries to blackmail Vera into letting him be governor again, but Vera, Will and Jake blackmail him into using his past in which the information came from Marie and Allie, Channing promptly leaves the prison, and in the finale, is arrested and charged with murder as Jake and Will set Channing up for the murder of Joan Ferguson and him shooting dead officer Murphy. Season 7 In the premiere is seen in an article with his trial date set. The investigation into the senior officers shut down, with Channing about to go down for Murphy's murder. Channing is mentioned again as his trial date comes closer, Will and Vera worried that the blackmail claim may come out, but reveal to each other no one would believe him due to his drug habit. Channing is mentioned again in episode 7 as his charges for murder may be dropped, Marie leaks all of his information to the press and it blows open his whole case with new charges to be laid, with the Corrective Services manager relinquishing support for Channing. Appereances Category:Wentworth (2013) Characters Category:2013 Staff Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Drug Dealers Category:Heads of The Department Category:2013 Arrivals Category:General Manager Category:Prisoner Wentworth Characters Category:Bent screws Category:Governors Category:2017 Departures Category:2018 Departures Category:Corrupt Category:Killers